


Nocturnal Desires

by thatcomicfan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut...maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcomicfan/pseuds/thatcomicfan
Summary: He visits her at night, every night that he can and gets lost in her touch and the affection she showers over him. She never asks anything, doesn't want anything from him but the pleasure of his company. And this might be the only time Bruce feels compelled to lay his secrets bare for someone else to see.





	1. Safety

It was truly a mess in Gotham that night. Mafia wars had been a constant since Batman stirred up problems between two very powerful bosses of the city. Hayley was waiting for the ambulance she was in to stop, ready to jump into action. When it did, she, along with the other medics rushed outside and began looking for people who needed help. As she aided an old woman who had a huge cut on her forehead, the window of a building exploded. There were screams everywhere.   
  
Hayley looked around as everyone retreated to safety, away from the falling debris and broken glass. A man entirely covered in black was thrown out of the window and fell down hard on the ground. She would have gone to help him but recognition stopped her in her tracks.  _Batman_.  
  
She peered at him from a distance, wondering if she should go close. But he wasn't moving, lying completely still. Her training told her to go there and help him. But his intimidating reputation had her rooted on the spot. The fear he instilled in others and the condition he left his victims in made him famous in the city. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but admit that the crime rates had gone down since the vigilante had started to interfere.  
  
Hayley huffed in annoyance. He might be Batman, but she was a trained medical professional and he was nothing but a patient to her.   
  
Once she reached close to the man, she crouched down beside him and set her equipment on the ground. Her hand gingerly reached out to touch the cowl hiding his face. She didn't know if her action was more out of her medical instincts kicking in or her curiosity to finally find out who the man behind the mask was. Before she could move any further, fingers entirely clad in black wrapped around her wrist in a vice-like grip and stopped her.   
  
"Don't," a gravelly voice said and Hayley nodded slightly. "Alright, but I still need to help you."  
  
The vigilante tried to sit up, supporting himself on his arms once he let her wrist go. He didn't flinch from pain but his hand immediately went to his ribs. "You don't  _need_  to do anything. You should turn around and leave right away."  
  
Hayley shook her head, irritation creeping up inside. "Just let me fix you up enough so that you can crawl back to your cave. I am sure the people you were after are still alive because you don't kill your victims. You are in a vulnerable state, Mr Batman."   
  
When he didn't move or reply, Hayley made a cross over her heart with her finger. "I'll not touch the mask. I promise."  
  
The man nodded. Faintly, the pair heard sounds of gunfire. "We should go somewhere else. Can you stand up?"  
  
In response, Batman tried to get up, struggling to find his footing. Hayley wrapped an arm around his torso, suspecting he was hurt in a lot more places than just his ribs. "I know a place right around the corner," he gritted out, "its an empty building."  
  
Hayley quirked an eyebrow as she craned her head to look at the masked man. "How will we enter then? Oh never mind." She figured that the one and only Batman wouldn't be stopped by something as trivial as locks.   
  
Bruce didn't know why he was letting a complete stranger half-carry him to an abandoned building. It wasn't that she could harm him, as petite and delicate she looked. But he didn't trust people easily and for good reason. But there was something in her eyes. Those emerald pools of hers made him feel bare even with his mask on. The feeling should have made him uncomfortable but for some reason, it didn't.   
  
He also couldn't figure out why she didn't run away in the opposite direction from him. That's what people did when they saw him. He wasn't a symbol of hope like Clark was. And yet, this small woman was helping him walk towards safety, away from people who would hurt not just him but her too for trying to help.   
  
When they reached the locked door, she looked up at him and he smiled a little. "Step back," he warned softly before pulling out a small circular device from his belt. Hayley obliged and watched him as he placed it on the door. It whirred and he came back and stood beside her. The explosion that opened the door was small but she still jumped and grabbed his arm. Bruce chuckled, "Are you afraid?"   
  
"Not of you." She smirked slightly when he shook his masked head and they walked into the building.   
  
Bruce gritted his teeth as he supported himself on a wall. Hayley looked over at him, her eyes running over his tall frame. " I need to see your wounds. You'll need to get out of that costume."  
  
Giving her a small nod in response, Bruce began to unzip the back of his Kevlar suit and she turned around focusing on her medical instruments. It wasn't that Hayley hadn't seen semi-naked men before. But this was not just any man. This was the Batman. He made criminals cower at his feet and here she was, a simple medic, who had managed to convince him to let her help him with nothing but a few words.   
  
When she turned around Hayley winced when her eyes fell on the scars that littered his torso. Some were new, caused by the explosion in the building, but some looked old and there were so, so many. The muscles on his arms flexed as he pushed himself up on a table.   
  
"So doc, are you going to patch me up or not?"  
  
Hayley felt a flush rise in her cheeks. She didn't know what she was expecting when she saw his body but she had imagined him to be fitter than the average person given his job description, and while the scars concerned her a bit, she couldn't ignore the smooth skin that stretched over the hard muscles of his abdomen.   
  
Walking towards where he was perched on the table, she began disinfecting the new cuts and gashes. Even seated, he still looked down at her, watching her every move with utmost interest. Her fingers brushed over his bare skin and he felt his muscles tense. He wasn't used to being touched like this. It was always he himself or Alfred who patched him up on nights that were a little unlucky. But this was a new sensation. He realized that he didn't mind feeling like he was actually being cared for.  
  
Hayley expertly applied the ointment and bandaged the wounds as she had done so many times before. Luckily he didn't need any stitches as the Kevlar had protected him from being seriously cut by the glass of the windows. She looked up at him, and even though she couldn't see his eyes, she could feel him looking at her questioningly. "I should make sure you didn't hit your head on something. You don't want a concussion to go untreated."  
  
"I'll be fine."   
  
With a roll of her eyes, Hayley backed away from him, instantly feeling the absence of warmth radiating from his body. "Fine," she surrendered, "I promised you so I won't say anything anymore."  
  
Bruce didn't know why he wanted to have her stand close to him again but the way she pulled away from him felt like a punch to his gut. But he didn't say a word as she turned away from him and began packing her stuff away. He stood up and began the gruesome process of suiting up.   
  
"Your ribs haven't healed properly," her soft voice stopped him from leaving and he turned around to find her looking back at him, "You must have broken them at some point before, but they didn't heal properly. I am just saying that if you want to fight and you have to because as much as I respect the law, this city needs Batman, you have to be in good shape. So just take care."  
  
The mask hid the surprise on Bruce's face well. He was used to Alfred asking him to put a stop to his nightly activities on the account of his health but this was different. She had no problem with his work but was using it to motivate him to take care of himself. She had a way with words.   
  
"Good luck Mr Batman," her voice pulled him out of his thoughts and with that, she left the building leaving him there alone.


	2. Warmth

"So, you let a stranger help you?" Alfred asked in mock disbelief. Bruce rolled his eyes discreetly at the old man. "Don't be insecure Alfred. You are still my number one man. And by the way, she was a medic."

"A woman, Master Wayne?" The silver-haired man perked up, amusement lighting up his face. Bruce shook his head as he focused on the screen in front of him. He hadn't been able to help himself, wanting to know a little more about his mysterious saviour. The logo on the ambulance had made it easy to track down the medics who had been there that night. He pulled up her profile and his eyes fell on her name. "Hayley Johnson," he whispered to himself. Beautiful, just like she was. The name suited her well. 

"Alfred," he stood up from his chair and looked at his butler. "I am leaving." That was all he said. And Alfred didn't expect anything else, deciding to carry on with his own work. 

Hayley plopped down on her bed with a small whine. Irritation and paranoia had tired her today and she had left early. She did deserve an early night though but she wasn't sure how much rest she could get with the feeling that someone had been watching her constantly. What if someone had seen her helping the infamous vigilante and now assumed that she knew his true identity? What wouldn't his enemies do to find out who Batman really was? She had always believed that she'd do the honourable thing when it came to situations like this one and she had done it in the heat of the moment. But now that it was over and she was alone again, she was questioning her decision-making skills. It wasn't that Hayley regretted helping the injured man. She had simply over-estimated her ability to deal with the baggage that came with being in contact with a vigilante. 

She felt the temperature in her small apartment drop and as if to make a point, a chill ran up her spine. Suspecting that she had left a window open which had let the cool night air in, Hayley got up from her bed. She looked around till her eyes landed on a tall dark figure that stood in a corner. Her breath hitched in her throat. Even in the dark, Hayley could make out the distinct shape of Batman's cowl. "It's you," she whispered. 

Bruce didn't how or why he had ended up here in Hayley's house. He had left the mansion for his usual nightly activities. The knowledge that he was close to where she lived was just a fact he had kept somewhere back in his mind. But soon, the urge of seeing her again became too much for him to ignore. So, here he was, standing in her apartment while she looked at him with what he could tell was complete confusion. His eyes roamed over her body, clad in nothing but a loose tank top and shorts. She looked vulnerable. Her dark long hair was now out of the updo that she wore for work, framing her delicate face and her luminous green eyes studied him with concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked him when he failed to say anything, pulling him out of his reveries. Bruce had never been more thankful for his mask. 

"Yes."

"Well, then what do you need?"

What did he need? He didn't know. Not wanting to look like a complete fool, he reached towards the window he had used to enter. But before he could leave, Hayley padded across the living room, coming to stand right in front of him. She raised her hand and rested it on his armoured chest. 

She looked up at him, and it felt like her eyes were piercing into his, right through the mask. "Do you want to sit?" 

Her question caught him off guard and once again Bruce was thankful for the mask. There weren't many things that were supposed to surprise him like this. He was always prepared for every situation. But not this. Not her welcoming him to her home. He looked down at her hand that rested on the black kevlar. It looked tiny against the expanse of his chest. 

"You are already here and its cold outside."

Bruce felt his jaw clench. Yes, the world outside was very cold. And he hadn't expected to find warmth in someone who was technically a stranger. 

With a little hesitation, Hayley stepped closer to him, running her hands up and down his arms as if to chase the cold away. And without thinking twice, Bruce let his arms wrap around her svelte body, his face hiding in the crook of her neck as he took in her light feminine scent. When he realized that she hadn't wasted a moment in returning his embrace, he felt his heart swell. 

She felt perfect in his arms, her soft curves aligning with his hard edges in a way that made Bruce feel complete. He hadn't felt complete since he was just a little eight-year-old boy on a dark street. His body shuddered and her arms tightened around him.

Bruce felt her pulling back from him and he reluctantly let go. Hayley gave him a small smile and took his hand in hers as she guided him towards a couch. She urged him to sit down and he obeyed. Taking a seat beside him, she reached out yet again to touch the cowl covering most of his face. She paused, looking at him intently, silently asking for his permission. In response, Bruce guided her fingers to help her take off his mask. It felt like his heart had stopped when her eyes took in his face. He watched her, looking for any signs that she recognised him. But there were none. He didn't know if he was more relieved or offended.

Hayley's eyes studied the face in front of her. An unknown, but a beautiful face indeed. His black hair was tousled from being confined in the cowl and a few short strands fell on his forehead. The eyes that looked back at her were an electric blue like a stormy ocean that threatened to drown her if she looked into them for too long. "You're beautiful," she blurted out before she could stop herself. A flush rose in her cheeks and she looked away. 

A chuckle escaped Bruce's lips and he tipped her chin up till he could see her eyes again. "My name is Bruce."

Not waiting for Hayley to react to the information he had just presented to her, he dipped his head down and kissed her. It was soft at first but soon, he was crushing her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her body. His lips demanded everything from her and she whimpered when he bit her lower lip. Hayley shifted her position so that she was in his lap, straddling him. His hands moved up and down her sides, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. She was utterly lost in him. 

They pulled away for air and Bruce let his fingers tuck away a strand of hair behind her ear. "Bruce," she breathed and he forced himself to not take her right there on the couch. 

"Do you still want me to stay?" He questioned, afraid that he might have crossed a line. His heart soared when she gave him a sincere smile, "I am not letting you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the second chapter is up and I have no idea how many of you are enjoying reading this but I hope you guys have stuck around for the ride. Most importantly, tell me what you feel about this chapter. There is no smut here but there might be in the next one. I am not sure though, because I am not good at writing it so we'll see. Anyways, thanks for reading. Love you guys.


End file.
